


Reversion

by soueikaku



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief, Kinfic, PTSD, Regret, Songwriting, Sort of song fic ig, fuckin uhhhhhhh, hgeheegeggrgr I haven't but tagged stuff in so long, kin, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: A song for Shelby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hrheggehgeher

The man laid his hands against the piano keys, letting out a huff of air in exasperation. She’d like this right? She always loved his piano playing skills, he just hoped she would now. He licked his lips, his hands near cramping from how tense he felt. He had to get this perfect, just for her. Always for her. Breathing in and out, he let his body semi relax, and he pressed the first key. It was a somewhat low key, but pleasant to the ears. The main melody was made up of rather high keys, but the chorus was low. They made a pleasant mix.

  
And he was off, playing his handwritten melody as if it was written on the back of his own hands. He was absorbed into the music playing freely at his fingers. It was a wonderful melody, calming, but exhilarating at the same time. It felt emotional. It was a fast tune, and if he were thinking about it, Shelby would probably sing along to it. Her singing was beautiful, just like his piano playing skills were. It would make a lovely collaboration. He soon finished the tune, and a look of satisfaction was clear on his sharp face. Letting out a happy sigh, he pushed himself away from the piano, and made his way to the kitchen. “Shelby?” He asked, looking at her rather plump frame. Her shoulders seemed to heave as if she were crying. “Love?” He murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears running down her flushed face. She had a big smile to accompany them. Pent immediately began to freak out, and grabbed a box of tissues. “What’s making you cry?” His eyes met her, and it seemed as if the world melted out of existence.

  
He was no longer with her, it only being a flashback. He wished it had lasted longer, but he knew it wouldn’t. He was here out of his own doing, in this voidlike place. He could summon anything, even Shelby, but it would be an illusion. Just like everyone else. He looked on solemnly, gazing at the endless darkness he reveled in. Closing his eyes, he conjured an illusion, a grand piano.

  
He could play it one last time.

  
He felt warmth on his forehead, and grimaced as it began to bleed once again. It always happened whenever he had a flashback, it was absolutely terrible. He wiped it with his hand, and flicked it off in distaste. He needed to see clearly for this to work.

  
He pulled the seat forward, and sat down somewhat harshly. Letting out yet another sigh, he placed his gloved fingers in their positions. They were dampened red and left wet spots of red on the ivory keys. He closed his eyes, and tucked his lips into a tight line. He pressed the first key, and grief struck his heart. Every key afterwards hurt more and more. He didn’t know why he was torturing himself like this. Maybe he craved the abuse.

  
Maybe he just wanted a reminder she was still here with him.

  
And then there was always Smack, bugging him constantly about how this world didn’t need him. Yet, it did. Maybe not in his eyes, but in Pent’s, it did. He looked at Khonjin as the son he had always wanted, his pride and joy.

  
Where had Déjà gone? They had seemed to disappear along with Shelby. He didn’t want to know what happened to them.

  
He finished the song, and realized there were blood mixed tears on his lap, soaking into his purple pants. He felt disgusted for not even focusing on the song, but instead, making him feel even more awful for his rash actions. He felt safer here, he didn’t want to return to reality. “Is there anything I could do to revert this damage…?” He mumbled, lip trembling with somber.

  
He quickly conjured a pen, the sheet music for his piece, and scribbled down a title.

  
‘ _Reversion_ ’


End file.
